Double drabbles ship
by Ayana-pitchoune
Summary: Deux double drabbles écris pour un concours. C'est du ship, évidemment !


**Auteur: **Ayana La Guimauve (alias ma jumelle maléfique)

**Genre: **romance S/J, double drabble (concours)

**Saison: **9

**Disclaimer: **L'univers et les personnages de Stargate SG1 ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

**Résumé: **Jack et Sam joue à un petit jeu. L'enjeu: le cadeau d'anniversaire de Jack, et peut être beaucoup plus...

**Note:** J'y suis enfin arrivée ! Moi écrire un truc de moins de 200 mots vous vous rendez compte ? Sortez les mouffles, demain les enfants, il neige !

**Note 2: **Ma deuxième participation à un challenge organisé sur le forum fanfiction de Siress (http://fanfiction.superforum.fr/index.htm). Du coup si vous trouvez ça nul je vous encourage vivement à vous en prendre au staff ! C'était leur idée de faire ce concours après tout... Non mais... (mode mauvaise foi off)

**Remerciements:** A Nemesis (again) pour avoir corrigé les fautes d'orthographes qui m'auraient fait honte auprès de vous et m'avoir autorisé à publier malgré la guimauve dégoulinante...

**Le cadeau**

C'était un dîner d'anniversaire réussi. Oh, rien d'extraordinaire, sauf qu'ils étaient réunis tous les quatre. Comme avant. Daniel était parti raccompagner Teal'c, laissant Sam et Jack se chamailler sur son canapé.

- Allez Carter !

- Inutile d'insister.

- Mais j'ai cherché toute la soirée !

- C'est la règle. Vous l'aurez quand vous aurez deviné ce que c'est.

- Mais il est trois heures du matin !

- C'est un cadeau qui se conserve très bien.

- Ah parce que ça se mange ?

- Presque.

- Vous êtes cruelle...

- Je croyais que vous vouliez quelque chose d'original.

- Et vous n'auriez pas pu m'offrir un costume de cosmonaute comme les gars ?

- Mon cadeau bat largement celui des garçons.

- Mouais... Est-ce que c'est grand ?

- Non.

- Petit alors... ça a de la valeur ?

- Oui.

- Rare ?

- Unique.

- Vous l'avez fait vous même ?

- L'idée est de moi. Pour le reste, votre aide sera la bienvenue.

Sam esquissa un sourire.

- Et ça va me plaire au moins ?

Elle regarda ailleurs, comme gênée, ou comme si un doute la rattrapait. Mais qu'avait-elle ce soir ?

Et si...?

Jack la fixa, la vit rougir, se rapprocha.

- J'ai trouvé ! Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant... venez le chercher.

Il l'embrassa.

Un baiser.

Un secret.

Un cadeau unique.

Mais certainement pas le dernier.

**FIN**

Toutes mes excuses pour la dose de guimauve, si ça vous reste collé entre les dents je m'engage à vous financer l'achat d'une nouvelle brosse à dent (je me sens généreuse aujourd'hui).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Auteur: **Ayana

**Genre: **mmm euh suspense ? Course à pied ? Nan mais déjà je vous en pose des questions moi :p Double drabble (concours)

**Saison: **indifférent

**Disclamer: **L'univers et les personnages de Stargate SG1 ne m'appartiennent que dans mes rêves. Je n'écris pas pour être payée mais pour assouvir une saine dépendance à l'écriture et aux reviews.

**Résumé: **Une course poursuite ( plus ça va plus je rame avec mes résumés moi...)

**Note: **Ma seconde (et dernière ?) participation au challenge numéro 8 organisé par le forum fanfiction (http://fanfiction.superforum.fr/index.htm) sur le thème du double drabble.

Merci à mon gourou Marine qui en m'envoyant son questionnaire débile a non seulement occupé ma soirée mais m'a aussi insufflé l'idée ce petit bout de truc. ;)

**La fuite**

Continuer à avancer. Fuir vers l'avant. Ne pas se retourner.

Alors qu'un bruit retentit dans son dos, elle abandonne tout espoir d'une évasion furtive et se met à courir.

Atteindre la porte.

Elle doit absolument l'atteindre car s'ils la rattrapent...

Que lui arrivera-t-elle ? Derrière son front brûlant, balayé de mèches blondes, son cerveau fertile élabore déjà les pire scénarios.

Mais soudain cette porte qui, seule, peut encore la sauver, apparaît devant elle. Elle accélère puis d'une ultime foulée s'engouffre, enfin, à l'intérieur.

Quand elle arrive de l'autre côté, la première chose qu'elle voit sont quatre yeux étonnés posés sur elle. Tremblante, elle murmure faiblement « Les monstres du placard sont revenus me chercher ! » puis rejoint sa mère qui l'enlace tendrement:

- Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas un cauchemar ?

- Oui ! Homer les as vu aussi !

Sam regarde l'ourson que la fillette lui tend comme une preuve et se retourne vers son mari:

- Jack ?

- Ah, si Homer aussi les as vus... Je m'en charge, les vilains pas beaux ça me connaît.

Alors qu'il se lève pour rejoindre la chambre de sa fille, l'enfant se blottit davantage.

Elle se sent bien, elle n'a plus peur.

Elle sait qu'elle est sauvée.

**Fin**

Arff c'est moi ou les double drabble ça me fait décidément bien guimauver ?

Et surtout, surtout, je vous n'ai eu ou pas :D

ps: ce double drabble est arrivé premier dans la catégorie « ship », encore merci à ceux qui ont votés pour moi :)


End file.
